Sentinel
]] The Ubermacht Sentinel, a luxury four-door car, made its first appearance in Grand Theft Auto III as a Mafia car, and has been featured in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Advance, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories, and GTA IV. It is commonly found throughout the business districts of all the cities. However, some can be seen driving in the general suburbs, and sometimes in the wealthy parts of town. Along with its mafia and XS variants, the Sentinel handles well, with its rear-drive layout sometimes leading to oversteer. The Sentinel resembles a 1996-2003 BMW 5 Series sedan (specifically the 528i) in GTA III and LCS, and a 1977-1986 BMW 7-series in GTA VC and VCS (specifically the 750), as well as a 1987-1994 7-series (also a 750) in San Andreas. The GTA IV version resembles an E46 BMW M3 Coupe and is made by Übermacht, the game's version of BMW. During GTA: VCS, the Sentinel XS was used as a gang car for the Mendez Cartel. ]] Variants ]] There have been several versions of the Sentinel throughout the games. The Mafia Sentinel in GTA III or Leone Sentinel in GTA Liberty City Stories is a gang version of the Sentinel used by the Leone Family. The car is based on the relevant rendition of the Sentinel, but assumes a dark grey color in GTA III, or black in GTA LCS, with lower bumpers and side skirts, as well as the additional rear spoiler and Centrifugal type supercharger. Like a fine Italian sports car, it accelerates fast and handles well, and thus is ideal for street racing. It is based on the BMW M5, a faster version of the base BMW 5-series. The Mafia Sentinel can be found parked at Salvator Leone's house located on Portland Island. They can also be seen driving around the surrounding area of his residence. ]] The Sentinel XS is a variation of the Sentinel in GTA Vice City, with improved top speed and acceleration, modified hood, a rear spoiler and rear windscreen grills. It is also audibly distinguishable from its naturally aspirated progenitor: the XS features the deep growl of a forced injection engine. The Sentinel XS is called an import in strategy guides for Vice City, but the base Sentinel isn't. The XS is almost identical to the Mafia Sentinel, except with the model changing (that goes with the newer game and earlier era) and that XS comes in more than one body color, as opposed to one for the Mafia Sentinel. The Sentinel XS is based on the fastest 7 series model available in that era, the 750iL, which had a 5.0L 299hp V-12. The Sentinel XS design is redone in GTAIV as the Oracle XS, a similar style sedan with a good top speed. The base Sentinel returns also, with a different design. The Sentinel in GTA IV is modeled after the BMW 3 series coupe, most likely the 2001-2006 M3, due to the bumper design and rear tailights. The sportier version of the Sentinel in GTA IV is called Sentinel STD or Sentinel XS, as XS badging can be found on the rear decklid alongside the STD badging. STD supposedly stands for "Sentinel Tuning Devision." The car features a modified hood with scoop,rear windscreen grills, a rear spoiler, and the "STD" logo on each side of the spoiler. The STD badge is a parody of the highest trim in the Subaru Impreza range - the STI (the logos are very similar), as well as a play on BMW's inhouse tuning division, M. If you manage to get the hood off and keep the engine bay in good condition, you can clearly see a Centrifugal type SuperCharger, on the left side of the engine bay. This makes the latest Sentinel the fastest iteration yet. Modifications (GTA: San Andreas) *Color (exterior) *Exhaust (four varieties) *Spoilers (four varieties) *Wheels (ten varieties) *Nitro (all) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Gang Cars